The Downfall of the Pretty Committee
by brucas-brathan3623
Summary: After being permanantly expelled from OCD, the Pretty Committee has to start from ground zero. A new school means new people, new experiences and new ladders to climb. How can they cope with all of these obstacles and still come out on top? Read and find
1. Chapter 1

**After being permanantly expelled from OCD, the Pretty Committee has to start from ground zero. A new school means new people, new experiences and new ladders to climb. How can they cope with all of these obstacles and still come out on top? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Blocks' Guesthouse/ Lyons' House**

**Claires Room**

**9:41 a.m.**

Once again Claire was in her room crying over Cam Fisher, the single cutest boy in Briarwood Academy, in her eyes anyway. He had broken up with her after she was expelled from OCD, saying that things would get too complicated. She was devastated, after all the sweet things he had said to her she could not believe that this was happening to her.

"Kuh-laire" Massie called from downstairs in the Lyons' home a.ka the Blocks' guesthouse.

"Kuh- laire come on we're going to be late for the meeting with Principal Burns." she called once again.

"Okay." answered Claire. "I'll be right down." She tried her best to make it look as if she had not been crying all of last night and most of the morning but her fair skin could not conceal her red rimmed eyes and her equally red nose.

Claire tried her hardest to appear normal, but from the looks she got from her family and Massie she realized that she didn't do as good a job as she thought.

"OMG Claire what's wrong ?" asked Massie as she made her way around the breakfast table towards Claire.

"Cam dumped her" Claire's little brother piped in.

"Shut up" Claire said once again on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe how insensitve her little brother could be at times.

" Is that true honey" said Mrs. Lyons

"Yeah, but I'm fine and no I don't want to talk about it" responded Claire.

"But honey" Mrs. Lyons started to say but stopped in mid-sentence when she recieved a warning look from Mr. Lyons

"Can we go now" said Claire's little brother. " I want to see if they're out!"

"Quiet" snapped Mr. Lyons.

Throughout this whole exchange Massie stayed quiet, assessing the situation and wondering how she could cheer up Claire. Sadly her plan would have to wait until their fate was decided by their bird-like Principal. Claire eyed Massie suspiciously trying to figure out what she was up to, but her thoughts were cut short by the honking of Iassac, the Blocks' driver.

"Come on you guys let's get moving." said Mr. Lyons. On the way out the door Claire stole one last glance at Massie and saw that familiar flicker behind her amber eyes and realized that like always Massie's wheels were turning.

read/reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Octavian Country Day School**

**Principal Burns Office**

**10:05 a.m.**

"I would like stress the seriousness of what your children have done" said Pricipal Burns to the five sets of parents in front of her nervously awaiting the her decision.

"We completely understand the situation and we can assure you that nothing like this will ever happen again." said Glenn Rivera the father of the stunningly beautiful Alicia.

"Yes, I am sure you can Mr. Rivera, because as of now your children are no longer students of Octavian Country Day School" said Principal Burns.

"But I don't understand this" said Dylan. " We've done worse things than just getting lost in the woods for only about half a second, what's the big deal?."

"Yes Ms. Marvel and this little incident combined with previous ones had lead me to believe that the severity of our punishments here has done nothing to deter your reckless behavior." responded Principal Burns. " I'm sorry but that is the sad truth of the situation, now if you will excuse me I have a meeting at 11:00." she said as she ushered the teary eyed group of girls and their parents out of her office.

"I can't believe this" said Kristen. "All of that work keeping my grades up, all of those extra credit assignments and I get expelled, it just doesn't make sense."

Claire was speechless, her whole world was crumbling around her. She looked to Massie for assurance, but for the first time in their short-lived friendship she saw the real Massie, the vulnerable Massie. No witty comeback or clever remark could mask the pain behind her eyes. This was the true Massie, the one Claire never thought she'd get to see.

Tear stained cheeks and all the five members of the Pretty Committee tried their best to keep their heads held high as they walked through the halls of OCD for the very last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Block Estate **

**Massie's Bedroom**

**2:03 p.m.**

"Massie what are we going to do" cried Claire.

"Kuh-laire if I knew don't you think would have told you by now?" responded Massie, sorry that her reply had come out so harsh. The end of her sentence was marked by four pings from her iMac computer, the unmistakeble sound of her friends signing on and seeking Massie's advice. Massie felt like she was being held in a vise she barely had time to deal with the expulsion her self, let alone consel four other people about it. She was tired of being the one that held everything together for the group, having to be the brave one, the one who never buckled under the pressure. Just once she wanted to be able to wear her feelings on her shoulder and tell everyone that she had problems of her own, but again her thoughts would have to wait because her friends needed her. She slowly walked over to her computer and signed on. She was frustrated, sad and jsut plain tired.

**Massie: Hi guys**

**Alicia: Omg I can't believe that this just happened to us. I should get my dad to sue!**

**Kristen: What about my scholarship!**

**Dylan: This is so not fair!**

**Alicia: Mass are you there! What are we going to do?**

**---Massie has signed off---**

She just couldn't deal with it all, it was too much. She went over to her queen sized bed curled up into a ball and cried her eyes out. She didn't even bother to acknowledge Claire's barrage of questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lyons' Guesthouse**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**2:50 p.m.**

Claire arrived in her room to hear her desktop computer pinging as she recieved IM'S from the other members of the pretty committee.

**Alicia: Claire r u there!**

**Claire: Yeah I'm here**

**Dylan: What happened to Massie?**

**Kristen: Yeah how could she just leave us hanging like that?**

**Claire: Calm down everyone. You should all meet me at my house tommorrow at 3:00. I'll explain then.**

**Alicia: Done**

**Dylan: Done**

**Kristen: And Done**

Claire wondered aimlessly around her room trying to figure out what to do, she felt bad that she had put all of her problems on Massie, realizing that underneath all the designer labels and lip gloss Massie was still human and there was only so much she could take. Claire's problems would have to wait, her friend needed her right now and that was the most important thing.

**Lyons' Guesthouse**

**Kitchen Table**

**Tuesday 3:45 p.m. **

"Massie really needs us right now you guys" said Claire. " but you know Massie she'll never admit that to us."

"She must feel really bad after the way we were hounding her yesterday" said Alicia

"Yeah I guess we were so caught up in our own things that we didn't realize that Massie needs us too." Kristen added.

"We have to cheer her up somehow" said Claire."And fast."

Only Dylan remained quiet during this exchange.

"What are you thinking Dyl?" asked Kristen.

"This isn't right" said Dylan. "How could she just abandon us like this, we could always count on her, we need her! Why can't she just suck it up!

"Dylan do you hear yourself right now, you sound like a lunatic!"said Alicia "Massie has always come through for us, this time it's our turn to come through for her."

"She could've held it together at least one more time, this isn't right!" replied Dylan."I'm sorry you guys but I can't except this, I really needed Massie and she let me down. waht kind of friend is that? I have to go."

"Dylan" Claire called after her as she made her way out the door, but not once did she look back.

"Could she be any more selfish?" asked Alicia

"We'll have to deal with her later" said Claire "Right now we have to focus on more pressing matters" and with that they all sat down to think of ways to cheer up Massie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Block Estate**

**Breakfast Table**

**7:45 a.m. Wednesday**

"Honey, we need to find you a new school to go, most likely Claire will be attending also" said Kendra.

"Anything but public school" replied Massie. " I don't think I could handle it."

"Well since it's so late in the year that may be our only option" said her mother.

"You mean that on top of getting expelled from the best school in Westchester, I might have to go to public school!"

"I'm sorry honey but you may have no choice" said her father."We are doing everything we can, have a little patience"

"I'll be back" Massie said as walked out the the kitchen towards the Lyons' guesthouse. Once she got inside she greeted everyone and rushed up to Claires room to tell her the bad news.

"I can't believe this" Massie gushed to Claire who could barely open her eyes let alone understand what in the world Massie was saying to her.

"Hold on Massie, slow down" said Claire still trying to fully wake up.

"Kuh-laire keep up, we may have to go to PUBLIC SCHOOL!" Massie cried.

"So" responded Claire instantly regretting her words knowing that Massie would blow this way out of proportion. She had to remember to stay calm, for Massie's sake.

"Claire, I've never been to a public school and I don't want to go now!" said Massie on the verge of tears.

"Massie it's okay we'll figure something out" said Claire trying her best to comfort her best friend.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later" said Massie as she stalked out of Claires room.

**Rivera Estate**

**Dining Room**

**6:45 p.m.**

"Mom isn't there something you and dad can do to get us back in?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know Alicia, I'll ask your father maybe he can do something." responded Alicia's mother.

"Thanks mom I know he can do something ?" Alicia asked.

"Don't get your hopes up too high" answered her mother. "You'll have to wait to see what he can do."

"Yeah." said Alicia excitedly barely listening as as she walked towards her room.

**Block Estate**

**Dining Room**

**Friday 7:05 p.m.**

As Claire took her seat at the Blocks' dining room table, she wondered why they had invited her family over for dinner.

"Well," Mr. Block began. "I guess you're wondering why we invited you over for dinner, we have found a school for both Massie and Claire.

"WHERE?" Massie and Claire practically screamed in unison.

"You'll be happy to know that it's here in Westchester" said Mr. Block " The name is Rolling Hills Academy for Boys and Girls, I think you'll like it."

"You mean it's coed?" said Massie trying her hardest not to jump out of her seat and skip around the room.

"Yes, it is," said Kendra " but you are not attending this school for the boys!"

"Wow, this is great" added Claire.

"We are going to talk to the other girls parents also, but note that they may decide to send their girls somewhere else." Mr. Block told them.

"Yeah whatever dad, come on Claire we have to go to my room now!" said Massie in a rush of excitment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Wednesday 9:00 p.m.**

"Kuh-laire this is amazing, can you believe our luck?" asked Massie.

"Yeah this is great" Claire said. " I have to tell you something Massie, me and the girls had a meeting yesterday, about you.It wasn't bad or anything , I just thought you were overwhelmed, you know after you just signed off of the computer like you did. I told everyone to try and help cheer you up, but now you seem fine so I guess everything is okay right?

"Wow I never expected you to take control of things like that" said Massie. "I guess I really am rubbing off on you, i'm glad to know that you all care so much. Thanks"

"I'm glad you're so calm about it, I thought you'd be upset" Claire said."and I think you should talk to Dylan, she's feeling really abandoned right now.

"I'll get to it, but right now there a more important issue" said Massie.

"Like what" Claire said.

"Like you, I haven't really had a chance to talk to you about what happened between you and Cam, Claire I'm really sorry" Massie said with all the sympathy she could muster.

"Thanks" just thinking about Cam made her want to cry all over again.

"Don't worry I've gotta great plan, trust me" said Massie confidently.

"I always do" responded Claire happy and just a little disappointed to have the old Massie back. She was kind of getting used to controlling things if only for a little while.

Once again Massie was in command and in control of her life, although she felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, she knew now that she could handle it.

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Thursday 7:00 a.m.**

Massie woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. Her life was returning to normal, even if she wasn't returning to OCD.

Massie got up and walked over to her iMac computer.

**Massie: Claire r u there?**

**Claire: Yeah i'm here.**

**Massie: Hold on while i im the other**

**Claire: k**

**Massie: Kristen u there?**

**Kristen: Yea wats up?**

**Massie: Hold on**

**Massie:Dylan ?**

**Massie: Dylan?**

**Massie: Dylan?**

**Massie: Alicia**

**Alicia: Yup**

**Massie: Hey i'm setting up a private chatroom hold on a sec**

**Alicia: k**

**Massie: Everyone here?**

**Claire: Yup**

**Alicia: Yea**

**Kristen: I'm here**

**Claire: where's Dylan?**

**Massie: DK but we'll fill her in later, listen you guys my dad found a school for Claire and I to go to, so if you guys get your parents to let you guys go there then everything will be the same again, so how about it?**

**Alicia: OMG that's so great i'll go ask my mom right now! C ya**

**Massie: one down, how about you Kris?**

**Kristen: i have to go bye guys.**

**Massie: well that was wierd, you guys should come over like right now**

**Claire: see you in a few**

**Alicia: yeah see you soon bye**

**Massie: bye**

**Massie has signed off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dylan's House**

**Dylan's Room**

**Thursday 7:45 a.m.**

Dylan sat on her bed feeling bad about not answering Massie's ims, but she was still upset at how she abandoned them. She was jolted out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone. It was Claire. Dylan comtemplated not answering but decided against it since she wasn't mad at Claire.

"Hello?" Dylan answered.

"Hey Dyl it's Claire, me and Alicia are going over to Massie house, you should come too." Claire said

"Um I don't think so" Dylan replied

"Come on Dyl, isn't this kind of dumb Massie wasn't trying to blow us off or anything, she was just in over her head" claimed Claire.

"I'll think about it, look I have a lot to do today, I'll talk to you later" Dylan said as she told Claire goodbye.

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**10:25 a.m.**

"This is great, can you believe our luck!" exclaimed Alicia.

"Yeah this is ah-mazing"said Massie."But the real reason why I invited you here is because of Claire, it's just a shame that Kristen and Dylan are being so wierd. Oh well we'll deal with them later."

What do you mean invited us here for Claire, what happened"asked Alicia. "and how many gossip points is it worth?"

Claire immediatley began tugging on her bangs, a habit she had yet to kick. She didn't know how to respond luckily Massie cam to her defense.

"Alicia are you the tin man from the wizard of oz?"said Massie.

"What?" "No" "Why?" asked Alicia.

"Because you obviously have no heart." Massie retorted."Claire is going through a really tough time right now and we are supposed to help her not question her about how many _gossip points _her love life is worth.

"OMG is this about Cam, I had no idea, I'm so sorry, what happened?" asked Alicia.

"Well, he dumped me" said Claire trying unsuccessfully to hold back her tears, somehow it seemed like lately crying had become second nature to her.

"And we have to do something" interrupted Massie.

"Given" said Alicia.

Claire couldn't help but wonder if Alicia was sincere it was not even two weeks before that she had kissed Cam in an attempt to get back at Claire. Thinking about this also made Claire wonder if Alicia was the real reason she was no longer with him, but she pushed these thoughts out of her mind, believing that Alicia was not the sneaky person she once was.

"Oh yeah" said Massie almost forgetting the most important thing "my dad found us a great school, it's called Rolling Hills Academy for _Boys_ and Girls."

"Yeah my dad told me about it, he said it was my decision if I wanted to go or not, of course I told him YEAH! " Alicia said practically jumping up and down with excitement.

For the rest of the morning and the afternoon the girls spent their time just hanging out. They planned a shopping trip for Saturday hoping that it would cheer Claire up and reunite the Pretty Committee.

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Saturday 12:15 p.m.**

Before heading downstairs to the limo she tried one last time to IM Kristen and Dylan, her attempts were again unsuccessful. At least she could get some shopping in before she started her new school on Monday. She called Claire and Alicia, and did one last mirror check before finally going downstairs and getting into their limo.

"Hey Massie" Claire said as she slid across the leather seats. Claire couldn't help but think about her conversation with Dylan the night before. Dylan still seemed so hurt, Claire didn't know what to do, but she figured it was best not to tell Massie just yet, she wanted this to be a nice trip.

"Claire this is so ah-mazing" Massie said "everytihing will be the same again"

They rode the rest of the way to Alicia's house talking about how everything will be like nothing had ever changed, well Massie talked and Claire just sat there tugging on her bangs.

They pulled up to Alicia house just as she was walking out of her front door, which was a relief since she took forever to walk to the car.

"Hey guys" Alicia said as she got in the car.

They had a good time joking and talking on the way to the mall, and this time Claire joined in.

**Westchester Mall**

**Saturday 1 p.m.**

As soon and they stepped through the huge revolving doors Massie's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Massie answered annoyed that her shopping trip was being interrupted.

"Hey Massie, it's Kristen, I have something very important to tell you" Kristen said sounding like she was on the verge of crying.

"OMG Kristen, where are you why haven't you called or IMed or texted me, you been totally weird lately !" Massie said in a rush.

"Yeah, I know, i'm sorry about that i've just had a lot on my mind lately, but I really need to talk to you" Kristen repeated.

"Well, we're kinda at the mall right now, we could pick you up after we leave though" said Massie.

"Okay I'll see you then" said Kristen.

"You guys that was Kristen" said Massie as she shut her cell phone.

"Well, what did she say!" asked Alicia practically yelling.

"She wants us to come by after we finish here, she has something to tell us." answered Massie.

" I wonder what it could be" asked Claire "I guess we'll find out later"

"Yeah, come on on you guys it's time for me to put my master plan in action," said Massie

"What exactly is your plan" asked Alicia.

Massie smiled but said nothing, she wanted this to be a surprise for the both of them even if it the plan was created for Claire.

For the whole shopping trip Massie spent her time picking out the best clothes for Claire, most of them Claire thought to be a little too provacative but she didn't dare argue with Massie because she knew it was a lost cause.

By the end of the afternoon Massie had picked out severl outfits for Claire and Alicia was still trying to figure out what the plan was, but Massie was determined not to spill until the last possible moment.

**Blocks Limo**

**5:45 p.m.**

Massie's limo pulled up to Kristen's apartment to find Kristen sitting on the stoop with a crossword puzzle book on her lap and a chewed up pencil in her mouth. Kristen ran up the limo and got in. She looked as if she'd been crying.

"OMG Kris what's wrongs?" asked Massie

" I'm moving to Atlanta" said Kristen in rush, tears streamingdown her face. She figured it was best to just get it out and answer questions later.

"WHAT?" all three of the other girls yelled almost in unison.


	8. Review!

**Please Review!**


End file.
